Lava of the AllWings
Lava "'''When I was younger, I would've given anything to know my mother better. But now, I realize I have other people that love me." ~Lava, speaking to Arch about her past Description Species: SkyWing Appearance: Lava is a slender, crimson female SkyWing with lighter red wing membranes. She has dark talons, horns, and spines. Her teeth are a pearly white, though one is a gold tooth. Lava has a long tail and large wings. She has narrower shoulders than most SkyWings, though she still has long legs. Scars: Like many dragons, Lava has scars, though not a bunch. She has one on the side of her neck, one on her left front talon, and one star shaped one on her shoulder. Personality: Lava is a sassy, smart and funny dragoness. She's usually the life of the party, although in the beginning she can be a bit shy. Lava is quite easy to get along with, and after meeting her, you're most likely to be her good friend. However, if you are her enemy, be prepared for some sass! When in danger, Lava becomes a small, shy, scared version of herself, though she hates it when people put themselves in danger for her. Relationships Family '''Jewel The SkyWing Relation: Mother Status: Dead Lava's Feelings On Her: I barely knew you, you died before I could even talk. Vulture The SkyWing Relation: Father Status: Alive Lava's Feelings On Him: I hate you! You abandoned me for a job when I was barely one! Mist The SkyWing Relation: Adoptive Mother/Distant Cousin In Law Status: Dead Lava's Feelings On Her: You were one of my favorite dragons in the world! I would've done anything for you. Mountain The SkyWing Relation: Adoptive Father/Boss Status: Alive Lava's Feelings On Him: You're a great dragon, and a fair boss. I'm owe you for letting me work at your jewelry shop! King Eagle The SkyWing Relation: Adoptive Brother/King Status: Alive Lava's Feelings On Him: You're a good brother, and a wonderful king! I respect you. Prince Archipelago The IceWing/SeaWing Relation: Fiance Status: Alive Lava's Feelings On Him: I love you, and I would go to the end of the world if it meant staying with you! Friends Princess Aurora The IceWing/SeaWing Relation: Good Friend Status: Alive Lava's Feelings On Her: You're my good friend, and I love spending time with you. Princess Atoll The IceWing/SeaWing Relation: Friend Status: Alive Lava's Feelings On Her: You're my friend, but we don't really hang out. Puffin The IceWing/MudWing Relation: Acquaintance Status: Alive Lava's Feelings On Her: I like you, you're a nice dragoness. Enemies Arctic The IceWing Relation: Enemy Status: Alive Lava's Feelings On Him: I hate you! You kept me and Arch prisoner, along with a bunch of other dragons! Everfrost The RainWing Relation: Nemesis Status: Dead (I think) Lava's Feelings On Her: I hate you and fear you. You captured me, and brought me to a cave! Vulture The SkyWing Relation: Father Status: Alive Lava's Feelings On Him: I hate you! You abandoned me for a job when I was barely one! Backstory A loud cracking sound startled a young SkyWing couple. They turned around in time to see a small, bright-eyed dragonet topple out of the -now broken- egg. The female SkyWing ran over and picked up the tiny SkyWing. "Hello, dear." she said happily, looking proudly down at the dragonet. "I'll name you Lava." The male SkyWing sighed, and was about to turn around to drink more of his Stonewall, when a bit of venom came flying through the window, and hit the mother in the eye. Lava began to cry as her mother dropped her, clawing at her eyes in vain. Vulture glared at the dragonet. "It's your fault she's dead!" he yelled, once Jewel had collapsed on the floor, her heart stopping. --- Over the next couple months, it became clear that Vulture hated her. He was an achoholic, always drinking, then beating up Lava. Then one day, he never came home from the tavern. Lava thought he had died. Lava was given to Mist and Mountain, a couple nearby and her distant cousins in law. --- When Lava was two, Mountain told her why her father had never come back from the tavern. He had been willing to give up his only child for a job. Lava was devastated, and ran away from home. Finally she came to a hut in the woods, where she met a strange looking dragon. He gave her a small star shaped jewel and placed it on her shoulder. Then he pushed her out of his hut and disappeared. Eagle, Lava's adoptive brother, finally found her, and brought her home. Mist took off the jewel, but once is disconnected from Lava's scales, it made a scar. The star was enchanted, and Mist began to implode, until there was nothing left but a pile of ashes. Eagle found out he could not live with his family anymore, and got a job in the palace as a messenger. --- When Lava grew up, she and Mountain moved to the Bay Village, where they began a small jewelry shop. A year later, she met Prince Archipelago during a festival. They began to fall in love, and Lava visited the palace many times to see him and Eagle, who was now king. --- Lava was captured by Everfrost, and put into a portal where she found herself in a cave with a bunch of other dragons, including Arch, her boyfriend. Once they got out of the cave, Arch proposed to her and she said yes. They are currently engaged. Bonus Names Nicknames: N/A Never call her Lala. Eagle has a scar because of this. Food Favorite Foods: Grilled Mountain Goat, and Roasted Lizard Least Favorite Food: Anything Raw, except for fish Places Favorite Place: Gems and Jewels Least Favorite Place: The Watery Cavern Goals and Fears Goals: Get married, have dragonets, and die having made a difference in the world Fears: Everfrost, Arctic, Death of a loved one Homes Past Homes: Vulture and Jewel's hut, Mountain and Mist's house, Back room of Gems and Jewels Current Home: Guest room of The AllWings palace Scrolls Favorite Scroll: The Defeat of Ancongua Least Favorite Scroll: Anatomy Of Toadstools Hobbies Making Jewelry, Writing, Solving/Writing Riddles, WIP Dream Pet A black bear